


lovely evening, little losers

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M, beadick, fritso, give me more prompts because WRITING, i just had so much fun writing this, kittie, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedrazar/Beadick/Fritso(Kittie) triple date. All does not go according to (Freddie's) plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely evening, little losers

“Is this even a good idea?” Peter asked. “I mean, we all just got some of our problems resolved, and this relationship is new, and I don’t know…”

“Sh,” Balthazar said, plucking at his ukulele. “I think it’ll be fun. And, at least, with both Ben and Freddie there, nobody will ever run out of anything to say.”

“You mean argue about,” Peter said.

“I would never say anything like that,” Balthazar protested. Then he laughed.

Peter loved his laughs.

—

“Oh, my god,” Beatrice complained. “Do we have to do this?”

Ben stared at her until she sighed. “Good. Let’s go.”

—

“Do you think the restaurant will have good coffee?” Freddie fretted. 

Kit laughed. “Does it matter?”

“Yes! I need my eight o’clock coffee for my final energy boost of the day,” Freddie insisted. “And if it’s not as good as yours, I just don’t know if I could handle it.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Fred, it’s okay.”

“My name isn’t Fred,” Freddie complained. “And I don’t know that I’m comfortable going out with all of them tonight.”

Kit smiled. “I’ll be with you. Does that help?”

—

“Freds!” Ben yelled, running over to do their handshake. Everybody else looked on, content.

“Peter,” Beatrice said, nudging her old friend. “Balth. Kit.”

Kit smiled at her. “Beatrice. How are you?”

“Great, thanks,” she smiled. “You?”

“Just hanging in the wind.” He turned and hugged Balthazar. “Oh, brother,” he laughed.

Balthazar shook his head but hugged him back.

Ben turned and grabbed Beatrice’s hand. “Look. All my friends. Gathered at this… restaurant.” He took a step back and surveyed the restaurant. “You guys,” he said.

“No,” Freddie said immediately. “No, no, no. You want to change plans, and I hate changing plans last minute. This restaurant is really nice. Shall we…?” She motioned towards the door.

“I’m down for a little adventure,” Kit inputted.

“No!” Freddie exclaimed.

“Me, too,” Balthazar said, glancing at Peter.

Everyone knew that what Balthazar wanted, Balthazar got. Freddie yielded.

—

“Where a kid can be a kid!” Ben yelled, walking through the door of Chuck E Cheese. “I’ve always wanted to come here.”

Beatrice laughed. “I’m wearing a skirt, and we’re… here… How did this happen?”

“Your Dickhead boyfriend,” Peter said. “And, to be honest, dinner was going to be sort of boring. This should be an interesting night.”

Kit nodded, glancing down at Freddie. “Do you want some pizza? They have good pizza. Huge slices.”

Freddie smiled tentatively. “Okay.” 

The group went, en masse, to get pizza.

—

It didn’t go that well.

Peter spilled on his shirt, and, being the “dandy of the friend group” (citation: Benedick), immediately freaked out. 

Freddie burned the inside of her mouth because she was so hungry. She may have screamed (she denies it vehemently).

Beatrice tried to sit on the table and slid off somehow, landing hard. It was hilarious at the time, but the pain of landing set in quickly.

Kit just watched them all.

Balthazar was busy trying to think of song lyrics and didn’t hear any of this.

Ben took snapchats of everything and received a few death threats. Chelsey sent a snapchat back that lifted everyone’s mood. 

“You know, all in all,” Balthazar said as they left, “this was a good night.”

“Was it?” Beatrice asked, walking oddly. 

“I mean, friends, food, games. Ben got to live one of his childhood dreams. Pete here learned that looks aren’t always as important as he thinks they are.”

“Hey,” Peter protested.

Balthazar squeezed his hand. “Freds got to loosen up a bit. You had fun, right?”

Freddie had to admit, she did have fun. “I especially loved kicking Ben’s butt in mini-golf!”

“You know what? Let’s play again! I bet I could beat you!” Ben challenged her.

“Nooo,” everyone else protested.

“Did you have fun?” Kit asked Balthazar.

Balthazar smiled around at his group of friends. “Let’s just say, if I was a writer, I would have a lot of material to write about from tonight only.”

Everyone was quiet for a second. 

“What does that even mean?” Peter asked.

Balthazar smiled mysteriously.

Ben laughed and slung his arm around Balthazar’s free shoulder. “Let’s go again next week.”

“Fine,” Freddie said quickly. “But I get to choose the place this time.”

Everyone protested amidst laughter. 

It was truly a lovely evening for the little losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on my tumblr. Thank you so much! I had so much fun writing this. <3


End file.
